


my heart is bloody (and I can't take it anymore)

by crookedspoon



Series: JayDami Week 2019 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Confessions, M/M, Moral Dilemmas, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 09:36:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: Damian wants Dick back in his life. So he asks Jason for help. It throws Jason into a moral dilemma.One-sided Dick/Damian and one-sided JayDick (because what else do you expect from me?).





	my heart is bloody (and I can't take it anymore)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 5 "First Times" at jaydamiweek.
> 
> A loose sequel to [Blood Ties](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20557490) (Dick&Dami gen), but can be read as a standalone.
> 
> Rated M for now. Used to be tagged as extremely underage to be on the safe side, because for some people that's 15 and under, but then I thought that would be false advertising. There is no sex in this chapter, but future chapters will (spoiler) include graphic sexual acts with an underage Damian. Assuming I ever get that far.

Jason could do without a great many things that life continues to throw his way. Among the top: visitors. Waste of time. He's good by himself, thanks.

More specifically: unannounced visitors. Never good news. 

Even more specifically: unannounced visitors of the Bat variety. A guaranteed way to ruin his evening. 

All he wants is to pass some time with a book before it's time to clean up Gotham. Is that really too much to ask?

Apparently it is, because the stars, or whatever decides these things, aren't kind to Jason tonight.

He nearly spills his fucking tea over himself when he turns to find the demon brat standing in his kitchen. He's not usually this jumpy, but even unannounced visitors don't just appear out of nowhere like this is a scene out of The Shining.

What makes this scene even stranger is that Damian is not in his Robin uniform, but in his civvies. If you can call them civvies. In his black turtleneck and black slacks, he looks as though he disguised himself as a miniature Bruce. Which means he's not here to ask Jason for backup on a case.

"Want a cup?" Jason asks, already calculating the cost of upgrading his security to get rid of his flying rodent problem. "Since I'm already making a new one."

Half the contents of the cup he's carrying have already made it onto the floor and are dripping from his hands. He puts the cup aside.

"I'm not here on a social visit," Damian says because of course he's not. There's nothing social about the kid. "I require assistance in a matter, and Mother said I should seek you out."

So the kid needs help. And... Talia thinks Jason is the right guy for the job. He'd feel really fucking flattered if he didn't sense a trap. He wouldn't put it past her to send her son to trick Jason into doing something he wouldn't do if she personally asked him to do it.

"Okay, I'm listening," he says despite his misgivings as he wipes up the mess on the floor. He can still say no if he doesn't like what the runt is asking for.

Damian draws himself up, all four and a half feet of him. Jason can't tell if he's trying to look intimidating or if he's puffing up to gather courage, although frankly, he doesn't care. He reaches for the kettle.

"I want you to teach me how to seduce Grayson."

Jason curses as he fucking _scalds _himself. _Nice going, Todd. Boiling water belongs in your cup, not over your hand._ In a way, he's glad he hadn't been drinking his tea, because if he had been, he would have had to do a spit take, and that would have been a waste of some perfectly good tea.

"You want me to teach you to seduce Grayson," Jason repeats flatly, making sure the syllables he says line up with the ones in his head. He's still not convinced he heard that right. "Dick, who has a cozy little family now and who is no longer in the business of being seduced."

This is beyond surreal. Damian has never struck him as even remotely interested in anything to do with the, uh, carnal aspects of life, but then again, the kid was just that: a kid. It shouldn't surprise him that Damian is developing urges as he hits puberty.

And that he has no frame of reference on how to deal with them.

"I knew you would be too unqualified for this task," Damian says snootily. "I do not understand why Mother thought you had anything to teach me."

"Hold up, what exactly did she tell you?" Jason asks, holding his hand under cold water. He has to make sure the runt's not playing a game of telephone with him. In his inexperience, Damian might have misunderstood what Talia said and is twisting her words in some strange fashion.

"That she taught you all the necessary skills needed for a successful seduction, and that if I needed tips, I should ask you for your expertise."

"My expertise."

Nope, seems like he understood her just fine, if that's what she actually said. Jason hates how her high esteem means something to him (and also, in a weird way, that she would entrust her son to him), because knowing her, she probably counted on that. Jason is still nothing but a pawn to her.

Except this time, she threw her son into his path. To learn from Jason how to con people into giving you what you want. To con _Dick _into giving _Damian _what he wants...

Something about that doesn't sit right with Jason and he's not ready to examine it yet. (Okay, it has something to do with his goddamn crush on Dick that has never entirely gone away. Jason can't believe it's making him jealous of a toddler.)

This whole family is so fucked in the head. 

Which means Jason fits right in, because his thoughts are not 'Holy shit, Damian wants to have sex with Dick' or 'Damian is into a much older man who is in a loving relationship and has a child', or even 'Damian's mother is _enabling _him despite her own resentment toward Dick' (it's entirely likely that Damian has not disclosed who the object of his desire is, but at the same time, good luck keeping anything secret from Talia). His thoughts are more along the lines of, 'Why on Earth would she think Jason could in all seriousness seduce Dick?'

If he knew how to, Damian would probably be asking someone else to take Dick away from _Jason,_ because he'd have snagged Dick a long time ago. Hah, hilarious. Like that was ever gonna happen. Even before Dick got back together with Kori for good, Dick had been playing Major League, and Jason hadn't even been in the same sport to begin with.

It's true that Jason's picked up a few things from Talia, but they're more geared towards information extraction and less towards ensuring the relationship's gonna last. Going by the way Damian acts around Dick, Jason assumes he'll want Dick around, even after... whatever it actually is he wants to achieve.

"Let's sit down for a moment," Jason says because he really fucking needs to have a seat. He'll worry about his tea later.

Thankfully, Damian lets himself be herded toward the couch. He sits stiffly on the edge of the cushion.

"Why exactly do you want to seduce Dick in the first place? Do you even know what seduction _is?"_

Inside, Jason is still praying that this is all some giant misunderstanding, one that will clear itself up once he's figured out what it is that Damian wants.

"Do not take me for a child, Todd," Damian snaps. "Of course I know what it means. It's what you do to bind someone to you. It's how Mother made Father sleep with her to have me."

Thanks, demon brat. That is one thing Jason never wanted to think about. (He thinks about it from time to time. If only because the concept of Bruce as a father is mind-shattering to consider.) He doesn't want to think about the next logical question and what the answer is going to be either. "Do you want to sleep with Dick?"

"If that is what it takes," Damian admits, grimly determined.

"Takes to what?" Jason takes some consolation in the fact that sleeping with Dick is not Damian's end goal. That means Jason might be able to get out of this without having to breach the topic of sex with Damian again. Now he understands why parents are so squeamish to talk about it with their kids.

"Why are you asking me all these questions? You should be teaching me already."

Jason suppresses the urge to groan. "If I know what it is you want, I can better help you achieve that goal." 

Damian's gaze is cutting and condescending, as though he can't believe why he has to spell out the obvious. "I want Grayson to be mine."

"Yours." _Don't we all, kid?_

"I am beginning to question your fitness as an instructor if all you can do is ask needless questions and repeat what I say."

"Believe me, kid, I'm right there with you. I don't think there's anyone who can help you. Dick has a family and he's – what? – twice your age?" That last bit makes Jason cringe with the sheer weight of its hypocrisy. Jason has fooled around with plenty of older men in his time, just to prove how grown up he was. (He wasn't. He was just another snot-nosed kid in over his head.) "You should give up until you're older and Dick is no longer together with Kori. Maybe then you'll have a chance."

Jason doesn't know why he's phrased their break-up as an inevitability. It's not because he secretly hopes it's going to happen so he himself might have a chance again. That would be wrong.

Damian scoffs. "I knew it. Only someone who doesn't know their craft would talk like this. Just admit that you don't know how to seduce Grayson, so I can find someone else who does."

_I don't know how to seduce Dick, and I've been living with that knowledge for a lot longer than you. You just gotta learn to deal with it._

"Look," Jason says, running a hand through his hair. He doesn't like the prospect of Damian looking for someone else to enable him. Who is he going to ask? Bruce? His grandfather? Jason doesn't want to imagine what they are going to say – or worse yet, _do _– to Damian. "You can be as skillful as you want to be. Your age is always going to make it weird. Dick is not going to be into that."

"He is," Damian says, but he's not as antagonistic about it as he could have been. That throws Jason almost as much as what actually comes out of Damian's mouth. "He let me kiss him."

Now would be the right time for a spit take, waste of tea be damned. "He did what? How? When? _Why?"_ Jason is _not _going to be jealous of a kid who probably doesn't even have hairs on his sac. He's just not. _C'mon, you're better than this, Todd._

Damian squirms, clearly uncomfortable, and it makes him look his age. What makes this whole thing so much creepier. _What the fuck did you do to him, Dick, you pervert? _

Damian licks his lips.

"Every time he hugs me, it makes me feel really weird. Like I never want him to stop hugging me. But I also want him to do... more. To touch me and kiss me. But he never did more than kiss me on the forehead or on the cheek. So I kissed him instead. But I must have done something wrong because even though he was blushing and speechless, he did not want to bed me."

Jason's shoulders relax. He wasn't ready to call into question everything he had ever believed about Dick. "That proves he doesn't want you in that way."

Damian shakes his head. "He was excited... a little. I could feel it through his trousers." The kid is biting his lip now. "But it was not enough. I wanted to feel him fully harden. But he pushed me away."

Fuck, that's too much information in one day, even for Jason. It's obvious the kid's got a hard-on for Dick. But who can blame him? Certainly not Jason. If Dick hadn't hated his guts back when they were younger, Jason would definitely have offered him a blowjob. He still would if he's being honest, but he's trying to pretend to be above it all. Dick's ego is bloated enough as it is.

"Grayson has been avoiding me since." Damian kicks his feet and stares at the floor.

Jason, for all his big mouth, doesn't know what to say. The kid is obviously hurt by the rejection.

Although, maybe not too much, because there's his determination again. "You have to teach me to be better next time."

Okaaay, that's not what Jason was expecting. But it's where this whole encounter has been heading toward, hasn't it? Either Jason teaches the kid something, or he's going to go look for someone who is either going to scar him for life for having needs in the first place, or who is going to scar him for life because he's going to give Damian what he's asking for.

Jason has to face it: if Damian is hell-bent on learning the art of seduction because he's convinced it's the only way to get Dick to pay attention to him, Jason is still his safest choice. He can make up some bullshit and draw out the lessons until Damian's legal. Or, ideally, work out the issues between them in a constructive, non-sexual manner.

The list of Jason's sins is long, but he's certain this will be the one that condemns him. At least, it will be the one he feels the most remorse about.

"Okay, first lesson," he says, already regretting speaking up. "It all comes down to confidence."

"I am confident," Damian says with a smug expression. "Next lesson."

"Not so fast. I decide the pace, not you." They have several years to fill, after all. No need to get ahead so soon. "I mean confidence in your body. Confidence in who you are. Confidence in the fact that you're the hottest shit to walk God's green Earth."

"I do not understand what you mean by 'hottest shit.'"

"That you know you're everything Dick wants and that you're willing to entertain him if he makes it worth your while."

Damian balls up his fists. "I already told you that he wants me and that the feeling is mutual."

"Okay, now take that knowledge and tease him with it. Convey with every look, every gesture that you're interested in him and that you can show him a good time." Jason feels supremely stupid talking about it in the abstract. With anyone else, that is to say anyone who's older than Damian, he would have gone over to demonstrations already. "You know what, this isn't working. I'm not prepared to give an impromptu lecture. How about you give me a week and sit tight until I draw up a lesson plan?"

"How would I 'show him a good time'?"

Please, kid, give Jason an out already. "It's a euphemism for sex."

"Sex is a good time?"

"Uh, yeah?" Jason doesn't know what else to say to this. It seems that his mouth does, however. "Just imagine masturbating, only better."

Damian arches an eyebrow at him, as though Jason was the dumb kid that needed a lecture. "That is nothing I indulge in."

Of course not. Why did Jason ever think that demon brat was a normal teenager? "You should try it. It's fun."

"I do not need to have fun. I need to have Grayson's attention."

_You'd very likely command his attention if you jerked off in front of him._ Jason pushes the image aside. He would never have thought he'd one day need to give a teenager permission to have a wank. He's always thought it's just something they did.

But Damian doesn't exactly have much contact with boys his age who would normalize it.

"Trust me," Jason says. "Dick would want you to have fun. And for that it's best to know what you like. There's nothing sexier than a person who can confidently tell you what gets them off."

Damian frowns at him as though he's just unloaded the biggest pile of bullshit he's ever seen or heard of. It's starting to piss Jason off.

"You know what? Why don't you try it? Go home and touch yourself. Make yourself feel good. It's my first homework assignment."

The kid looks vaguely scandalized. Jason guesses he would too if someone had given him that assignment. 

"Don't worry about it. It's not gonna be graded and you don't have to write a report on it. In fact, I'd appreciate it if we never spoke about it again. Just do it and take notes for yourself. It's part of the training."

"Very well," Damian says and stares fixedly at the coffee table, red tinging his cheeks. It's a look of indignation rather than embarrassment. "I will do what you ask."

_Don't make it sound so weird, kid, _Jason thinks but then admonishes himself. It _is _fucking weird after all. He should never have agreed to this. Maybe he has a bright idea on how to get out of this mess once Damian is gone.

For now, Jason needs to fucking lie down.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Do You Call My Name?" by Ra.


End file.
